Global demand for energy is increasing year after year. Despite recent economic stagnation in various parts of the world, energy consumption and the requirement for more alternative sources of energy has increased. The increased demand for conventional energy sources such as but not limited to oil, has placed an increased focus on generating energy from alternative sources. Alternative energy sources such as wind and solar have been developed but are struggling to be commercialized and achieve market penetration due to issues such as but not limited to high component cost.
Alternative energy sources such as wind and solar have additional shortcomings that have limited the use of these energy sources. Solar technology has yet to develop the needed capacity to operate anything but small devices without the need for a significant amount of photovoltaic cells, which create logistic, and many other issues for implementation. Wind power generation has garnered negative social feedback, as many residents do not want wind farms in their area due to noise levels and aesthetic concerns.
Hydro powered devices have been utilized for many years but with limited exposure. It is well known that river dams are equipped with hydroelectric equipment and have successfully generated power for decades. While river currents and the manipulation thereof have been utilized to generate power, there has been minimal attempt to harness the power of the ocean in order to create a sustainable source of power. Approximately 38% of the population lives within 100 km of a coast. The ocean consistently generates energy in the form of tides and waves as a result of gravity and other atmospheric conditions. The undulating motion of the waves and the virtual consistent presence thereof represents a significant opportunity to transform that energy into a usable energy source such as but not limited to electricity.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus that can convert the undulating motion of ocean waves into a usable energy form that can be subsequently distributed to communities proximate the coastal regions and beyond.